KIM ON BYŁ?
Kim on był? Kim w końcu był ten człowiek, który zabił mojego przyjaciela? Dlaczego go zabił i dlaczego ślad po moim bliskim znajomym zaginął? Kto jest temu winien?! Zacznę od tego, że w wieku dwunastu lat poznałem kolegę mojego znajomego na wyjeździe za miastem, gdzie mieliśmy rozpalić ognisko. Wziął się nie wiadomo skąd, ale skoro był wtedy na naszej imprezie, to znaczy, że był zaproszony. Od razu go polubiłem, rozumiał to, co do niego mówiłem, miał zamiłowanie do tych samych rzeczy, co ja. Były jednak pewne niesnaski, bo ja wolałem blondynki, on wolał brunetki, ja nie cierpiałem jego wyskoków i tego, że często mi mówił, co mam robić. I tak minęło siedem lat, skończyliśmy licea, każdy z nas skończył inne, ale mieszkaliśmy w tym samym mieście, choć w zupełnie różnych częściach miasta. Nazywał się Robert, nigdy nie zapraszał mnie do swojego domu, choć on u mnie bywał kilka razy w tygodniu. I tak, co już mówiłem, minęło siedem lat naszej przyjaźni, wymieniania poglądów, wielu radości i także znieważeń. Miałem także dziewczynę, która nie lubiła Roberta, chociaż nie wiem, z jakiego powodu, nigdy nawet się nie spotkali, bo starałem się trzymać te dwie sfery mojego życia oddzielnie. Agata (to moja druga połówka) mówiła, że mi odbija, że spędzam więcej czasu z nim, niż z nią. Rozumiem takie zachowanie, ale nigdy nie wyrzucałem Roberta z domu, bo chciałem z nim gadać, a nie, że było mi głupio. Przyszedł dzień, w którym musiałem zerwać, choć chwilowy, kontakt z Agatą, z Robertem i resztą moich znajomych. Otóż miałem wypadek samochodowy na śliskiej nawierzchni, gdy już wiedziałem, że wypadnę z trasy i wyląduję w rowie z całym zewnętrznym spokojem wyciągnąłem kluczyk ze stacyjki, przeżegnałem się i poddałem się sile całkowicie ode mnie niezależnej. Gdy się obudziłem w szpitalu, przy łóżku siedział Robert i ściskając mnie za rękę, mówił, żebym nie przyjmował jakichś leków, bo podobno zmniejszają ilość neuronów i stanę się zwykłym głupkiem. Po paru minutach, gdy on wyszedł, to przyszła moja Agata i płakała cicho ze szczęścia, że żyję. Gdy siedzieliśmy i pocieszaliśmy się nawzajem, że jeszcze razem pojedziemy na narty, pojeździmy łyżwami, będziemy się wspinać na góry itd., do Sali wszedł lekarz i oznajmił mi, że trzeba podać pewne leki. Poprosiłem Agatę o wyjście na chwilę i porozmawiałem z doktorem o tym, co mi powiedział Robert. Bardzo mnie to martwiło, bo utrata rozumu, to według mnie najgorsza z najgorszych możliwości. Lekarz mnie uspokoił i powiedział, że przyniesie mi leki i żebym się przespał. I tak minęło kilka tygodni, aż mnie wypisano i mogłem wreszcie samodzielnie się poruszać. Chciałem spotkać się z Robertem, by z nim porozmawiać i powiedzieć, że nie miał racji. Zadzwoniłem do niego, ale nie odbierał, nie znałem jego rodziców, nie miał żadnych kont na portalach społecznościowych. Poszedłem wtedy do mojego kolegi, u którego pierwszy raz spotkałem, ale o odrzekł mi tylko, że to musiał być jakiś miejscowy koleś, który dołączył do naszego ogniska, bo nikogo takiego nie zna. Postanowiłem rozwiązać to nieco inaczej, szukałem jego danych we wszystkich szpitalach, parafiach, czy też urzędach. Najczęściej odchodziłem z niczym, ale pewnego razu zachodząc do pewnego kościoła, ksiądz odpowiedział mi, że taki Robert był u nich w parafii, ale jego dane są już tylko w księdze zmarłych. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć i wybiegłem z plebanii. Ksiądz coś za mną krzyczał, ale już tego nie słyszałem. Zastanawiam się teraz, jak ktoś, kogo nie mogę znaleźć, o którym nie mam żadnych danych, miał tak wiele czasu w moim życiu. Po sześciu miesiącach mogłem odstawić leki i żyłem już zupełnie swobodnie, wyjeżdżałem z Agatą, gdzie tylko i kiedy tylko mogłem, aż pewnego dnia nad morzem spotkałem Roberta. Ucieszyłem się, choć miałem do mojego przyjaciela wielki żal, dlaczego uciekł po moim wypadku. -Stary, to nie tak - odpowiedział. - Teraz żyjesz swoim życiem, teraz odstawiłeś te leki i dlatego możemy porozmawiać, ale niedługo musisz ponowić tę kurację, dlatego nie chce robić ci nowych nadziei, bo musiałbym cię znowu zawieść. Mimo, że jestem halucynacją, to jednak stworzoną przez ciebie i dla ciebie. Nie miałeś w młodości przyjaciół, ja ich zastąpiłem, ja cię pocieszałem, ja cię motywowałem. Teraz masz kobietę, masz wielu znajomych, na nich musisz oprzeć swoje Zycie, oni cię prawdopodobnie nie zawiodą. Żegnaj! Robert uśmiechnął się i idąc w fale morza zniknął w nich zupełnie. Gdy później przypadkowo byłem w kościele, tym, gdzie Robert był w księdze zmarłych, ksiądz wytłumaczył mi, że owszem, była taka osoba u nich w parafii, ale osiemdziesiąt lat temu, to starał mi się wytłumaczyć, gdy wybiegłem z plebanii. Kilka wniosków przychodzi mi teraz na myśl. Na przykład taki, że ktoś nie musi być realny, by być przyjacielem. Taki, że halucynacja nie musi być taka straszna, ale także taki, bym zawsze się upewniał zanim zacznę rozmawiać z kimś przypadkowo napotkanym na ulicy. Kategoria:Opowiadania